You Make Me Me
by Sasune
Summary: ]Oneshot] Sasuke is thinking about a certain blond boynot very good at summaries. Shonenai [SasuNaru]


**You Make Me Me**  
_Rating: PG Pairing(s): SasuNaru [Naruto]  
Summary: Sasuke is thinking about a certain blond and how he makes him who he is..._  
  
The sky watched down on me, the dark and boundless sky loitered with too many stars for one to count in a lifetime. Few clouds dare to drift across the darkened sky. My thoughts then drift to that boy again, the one who makes me weak and scared. The only one who can make me fall apart with a single smile.  
"Naruto..." The name gently slides off my lips causing me to shiver. That name makes my heart beat fast and my body shiver with excitement. My eyes close and I allow the cool, crisp air to relax my muscles. It's not often I have a chance to relax, especially while Naruto is around. It is so hard to keep up my mask while I am around him and it makes me all tense.  
"Sasuke...is that you?" I hear a voice call out, I already know who is there and my body tenses up again as I slip my mask back into place.  
"Who do you think it is dobe?" I ask, even though it hurts so bad to insult him. Right now I wish I could just hold him in my arms and hold him tight.  
"Teme, I was taking a walk when I saw you up on the rooftop. What are you doing up here so late anyway? We have training in the morning," the blond blabs in a very motherly way.  
"It's none of your business," I say, my eyes watching the stars above. How I wish I could drop my mask, but I fear rejection. How could he love me? After everything I have ever said to him?  
"Sasuke?" Naruto asks in a quiet tone as he sits beside me.  
"Hn?" I answer, unsure of what the blond has to say.  
"Do you like Sakura at all?" he asks in a very quiet and hushed tone.  
"No," I answer simply, telling the complete truth.  
"Then...who do you like? Is it anyone in your fan club?" Naruto asks, looking up at the sky from beside me.  
I shake my head, couldn't he see that I didn't like any of those pesky girls. But then again, not all of them were that bad. I could hear Naruto sigh, it sounded as if he was almost relived about something but I mentally slapped myself the second I thought Naruto was glad he could get his hands on me.  
"There has to be someone you like...," Naruto whispers.  
"There is one person," I say, I can my mask shattering. Like a glass window shattering little by little as it slowly hits the ground.  
"What are they like?" Naruto asks, laying beside me. I can feel his eyes on my face and it causes my cheeks to grow pink.  
"They are who makes me...me. Their smile makes me crumble and shake inside. Everytime I say something mean to them I can feel my heart wretch painfully. And every time I catch sight of them I want to hold them tight and never let them go," I say as my mask shatters completely. Nothing remains of my mask now as I lay naked for all to read.  
Naruto looks at me, surprised at how open I am right now, but I guess that my mask was past expiry, and now I had the choice of replacing it or leaving it in the past.  
"Is there someone you love, Naruto?" I ask gently, looking him in the face.  
"Ya, but they couldn't love me. I am too much of a nuisance and a bother, they can even see that. No one loves me, the only person who cares is Iruka-sensei...but...," Naruto sighs and watched the full moon above.  
"You're wrong. Many people love you Naruto, not everyone hates you. I don't hate you," his eyes open wide and I mentally slap myself for saying that. I keep hoping he doesn't see the truth behind my words, that he won't leave me.  
"Thank you Sasuke, that means a from you. You've changed," Naruto says with a smile upon his lips.  
"I felt I needed a change. Can you promise me one thing Naruto?" I ask him, sitting up and looking down at him.  
"Of course," Naruto says as he watches me, not moving.  
"Never leave me," I say gently. "Because you are who makes me...me"  
Naruto looked shocked for a second but then he smiled and sat up, his arms around my waist, "I won't leave you Sasuke. Because I love you."  
"I love you too dobe," I whisper as I lean back into his chest. Yes, Naruto...you are the one that makes me...me.


End file.
